


Fuck You, Honey Mushroom

by Jemppu



Series: Honey Mushroom [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets moments, listed in orderhere on tumblr.Hugh and Paul take their frustrations to bed.With illustration:"Dance With Me"





	Fuck You, Honey Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, how ever inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole, and to get more 'emotional value' out if it, perhaps - because as of now I'm posting here only the ones too intimately detailed for "general audience" consumption.

 

 

 

## Fuck You, Honey Mushroom

 

Hugh is laying on the couch in their quarters, reading what ever trashy gossip he can come across on the Starfleet public message boards on his PADD.

A platform intended as the official line for the crew to communicate across departments is heavily monitored of course, to make sure no-one spreads organization secrets. It's easy to get the privilege of access to it provoked - or worse -, so on the surface the place looks clean.

However, reading between the lines, one can gather some seriously juicy stuff from there, if one knows where to focus. And Hugh knows well, having read this stuff for years.

The doctor puts the PADD down and sighs.

It is already late in the evening. Hugh would like to think he is staying up 'just because', but in truth, he is killing time while waiting for Paul to show up, yet again. This is frustratingly usual.

It's a rare evening he and Paul are supposed to have for themselves, with their schedules matching. Or that was before Paul had made the last minute announcement, that he would be staying late at work after all. Again.

That had been few hours ago now. Hugh didn't even bother to ask why anymore. It doesn't make a difference - there is no arguing over the man's schedule: his work means too much for Starfleet, that personal relations would carry any weight in the matter.

Fact, which the man continuously exploits to get away with things like this, Hugh curses in his mind.

The doctor is obviously pissed, but understands too, that Paul is under great pressure and has to follow his inspiration to push forward with his work.

What Hugh doesn't like is the stress this is causing for his man. And how it manifests with Paul getting home late at nights, all exhausted and often irritated from the day's work and unable to do much else than flump down and go to sleep.

If they are lucky; more often than not, the scientist will actually be tossing and turning till early morning hours, or up on his PADD checking and re-checking his calculations half asleep.

Hugh picks the PADD up again and tries to emerge himself to more of his trash reading, but finds his mind wandering.

Hugh has asked the man not to bring his work at home, so they can get some down-time together, and for Paul too to have an opportunity to unwind, but the man is just helplessly living through his work. Stressing even more if he **can't**  get to do it.

This is a habit Hugh had already hoped to have almost cured once. That had been before Discovery.

Sometimes his man even shows signs, that he would like to be done with his workaholism as well, but just doesn't know how to quit. If this even is that anymore, or if it's just following orders, fulfilling his duties.

Hugh jolts back from his thoughts to a swoosh from the door, as Paul steps in, carrying his Communicator belt in his hand rather than wear it - like he often does, when just re-locating.

What he is however still wearing is his signature irritated "on-duty face".

He appears clearly surprised to see the bed before him empty and turns his gaze to glance over at the couch to see Hugh there staring back at him from behind his PADD.

"You still awake?", Paul asks with an unnecessarily irate voice, throwing the communicator belt aside, "I **said** I'd be late."

"Yes, I'm still awake", Hugh responds in almost equally charged voice, "watch your tone. We've discussed bringing that attitude home with you."

Despite the stress, Paul is usually quite good at keeping his attitude in check at home - Hugh appreciates that -, and why wouldn't he be: the man longs for quiet home time maybe even more than Hugh does.

But the man's day to day stress likes to make it difficult sometimes. Like tonight it seems: Paul appears too worked up to try and make an effort.

"Well, that's exactly why I'd rather you were asleep", Paul snaps back, unfastening his uniform collar, "I don't have the patience for this... this stuff right now!"

"Oh, **you**  don't have the patience?" Hugh sneers in response, "for what? Acting civil? This was supposed be our evening together, Paul."

Hugh tosses the PADD aside on the coffee table, "and **fine** , it wasn't! As per usual. But I will not have you drag that foul attitude from work with you back here."

"Don't you think I'd rather this had been our evening as well!?" Paul shoots back, while fiddling with the zipper of his uniform jacket, "how shitty I feel, that I couldn't come here, when I said I would."

"Well, sometimes I wonder, Paul", Hugh replies, "clearly you enjoy the time with your work enough to repeatedly blow off our arrangements".

Paul throws a fierce look at Hugh. He seems visibly offended.

"Just so you know, I have hardly been able to enjoy my work at all lately, because of this blasted schedule we're been but under", Paul hisses, "so, if I happen to have a rare, and potentially crucial pout of inspiration, I sure as hell won't ignore it!"

Paul continues tugging on the zipper, the fierceness in his eyes turning into a more anguished look, "I'm sorry, I'm shouting at you right now", the man continues agitated, "but I'd really rather you hadn't waited for me!"

Hugh keeps on observing his frustrated Honey Mushroom from the couch. "It's not like I have much other choice here, if I wish to see you at all", the doctor explains as he sits up, "besides I'd wake up to you coming home anyway."

"Fuck it. I'll sleep in the engineering the next time then, to avoid all of this", Paul mutters, still battling with the pesky zipper, and losing, "What the actual hell!?"

 _"Yeah, why don't you just move there permanently - wouldn't change much"_ , Hugh allows a cynical thought to manifest, but knows better, than to say it out loud.

The doctor sighs deeply, letting his irritation sound through, and can see Paul take a quick side glance at him, visibly tensing up further by Hugh's upset.

Hugh is so done with his man coming home with this mood and see him this burdened over everything: over his work, over the obligations he feels for their relationship, and of the guilt he feels for following his inspirations in expense of their time together.

"Let me help with that", Hugh says getting up, suddenly determined not to let the evening go to waste, "we are not ruining another night because of this temperament".

"What 'temperament'?" Paul responds with agitated voice - defensive - clearly in a fighting mood still, but calms down a bit as Hugh walks over, grasps him by the jacket and unzips it with zero effort.

"Will you just stop it", Hugh says with tones of exhaustion, placing a calming hand on the man's chest, "you're home now".

He pulls his own shirt off, throws it aside and locks his eyes with Paul's, to make clear to the man as to what is going on.

"Let's go", Hugh snaps, giving Paul a small push toward the bed, then turns to lead the way, "we're doing this no matter your mood. Clearly you need it too."

Paul is in too ruffled a state still to be certain, if he is reading the moment correctly, and finds himself quite confused by this sudden apparent determination in Hugh. But if this is, what he thinks it is, it indeed feels like a sound plan.

He turns to follow Hugh by the bed, throwing his uniform jacket aside: it lands on the back rest of a chair, hangs there precariously for a moment until flopping down on to the floor.

"May I?" Hugh asks matter-of-factly, yanking Paul closer by his waistband.

"Please", Paul replies in kind, while pulling off the uniform undershirt over his head. He throws the shirt aside and it falls who the fuck cares where.

Hugh unzips Paul's pants and eases them down to his thighs, then pushes Paul to sit down on the edge of the bed.

While removing his boots, Paul takes in the sight of Hugh getting out of his leisure pants. As usual, there is nothing underneath.

He has barely time to get the boots off, when Hugh is already climbing on top of him on the bed, pulling rest of Paul's pants off all the way, while guiding him to lean back.

Paul does so, excited by the doctor's boldness, resting on his elbows, and too busy just appreciating the scene to fully act on the man's advances still: fuck, what a sight Hugh is on top of him - all hot and bothered, with an arousing look of intent in his eyes.

Paul finally snaps out of it as Hugh leans in over him, cupping the back of Paul's head and pulling him in to a kiss. The hunger on the man's lips is palpable and Paul eagerly responds in kind.

Paul can feel a hand reach down underneath his underwear and grab around him.

"Shit", how the touch is heavenly. Paul has to break the kiss to catch his breath. He stares into Hugh's resolute eyes as the man's grip around him tightens, satisfyingly. Then loosens again to a sweet relief - playfully fluctuating the pressure around him.

Through all the expressions the pleasure is painting on Paul's face, a faint thankful smile appears. He leans back in for a kiss, but can't hold it for long before gasping out in delight again.

As the touch starts to gently tug back and forth, Paul finds himself unable to hold his balance anymore. He closes his eyes and lets the glorious sensation wash over him, throwing him down on to the bed completely.

Paul can feel a pleasing pressure push down on him as Hugh places his another hand firmly on his belly, keeping Paul steady as the doctor proceeds to trail soft kisses down along Paul's neckline. Gentle at first, but getting increasingly needy, as Hugh's tongue continues down to Paul's chest, pausing to tease his nipple, tingling, and going on further down still, while the hand busy beneath his underwear completes this blessed sensation.

The tugs around Paul come to a halt suddenly. "Fuck, Hugh..." Paul manages under his breath, and as he lays there collecting his thoughts he can feel the mattress beneath him shift as Hugh steps down, off of the bed. Paul feels his underwear being pulled off and a pair of gentle, yet strong hands firmly grasp his hips.

"I don't think you need to..." Paul is just about to pull himself up, when he feels Hugh's lips lock around him.

"Oh, fuuck...", he groans as a sudden wave of overwhelming pleasure rushes through him.

"Oh... shit...", Paul chokes out on each breath as the hot, wet mouth works him skillfully, moving to a sweet, sweet rhythm. He feels Hugh's grasp around his hips tightening, the doctor's fingers digging deep to keep him steady as the pulse around him gets more rapid.

Paul is grasping the bed sheets hopelessly, arching his back, overpowered by the utter satisfaction, that the suction and the playful tongue are throwing upon him.

"Hugh..." Paul gasps, attempting to slow his man down. He is just about to alert Hugh with a touch on the man's shoulder, when Hugh pulls up with one final long swill along Paul's whole length, pushing himself off with a slight playful push of a tongue at the tip - and shit if Paul isn't about to come right then and there.

"Fuuuck...", Paul heaves deliriously as the final shivers of ecstasy run through his body. Through the haze of his recovery, he can feel Hugh climb back on the bed on top of him.

As he opens his eyes from the exhilarating pleasure trip, he is met with the sight of Hugh standing over him, on his knees, staring back down at Paul with those irresistibly dark eyes full of exciting insistent.

And from this angle? Shit, what a vision of a semi-erect deity. Paul's brows furrow again as his brain is about to start working on comprehending his luck.

Hugh's stare remains determined.

"You care to have at it, 'Commander'?" Hugh asks, with arousing firmness in the tone of his gentle voice, while he keeps fondling Paul's legs, now bend up behind the doctor.

"You won't mind, if I get rough?" Paul asks, massaging Hugh's pleasingly muscular thighs, feeling the tiny tremors of tension beneath the surface of the skin, traveling their way up along with Paul's curious hands.

"Please, do", Hugh replies unfazed by the suggestion, as if fully expecting something of the kind, while his hands meet Paul's right before they are about to reach their intended destination behind the doctor. Hugh's stoicism breaks to a teasing smile.

Paul returns the smirk, and grabs Hugh by the waist to pull himself to sit up against the doctor's well formed torso.

He slides his hands between Hugh's thighs, resulting a pleased gasp from the doctor, and lets his fingers explore, as he goes on kissing the man's abdomen, moving downward, and gratified by the tremors of pleasure he feels traveling through the doctor's body.

He plants few carefully choreographed kisses along Hugh's length, but lets his hands do most of the work, pleased by the increasingly rapid intakes of air from the doctor, corresponding to his touch.

The scarcity of Paul's mouth upon the man is quite deliberate, and it's purpose evident from the expectant tension Paul senses rising in the man, the need in Hugh's heaving voice intensifying.

Paul peeks up from below his brows, and smiles seeing Hugh close his eyes, throw his head back and surrender himself to Paul's adoring handling.

Hugh's hands reach down to feel the comfortingly familiar fluff of the arms insistently on him, tracing along them, and realizing the man is being conscious not to have the cold, hard augmentations on his arms disturb the softness of his touch.

"Oh, Honey....", Hugh sighs for both the man's endearing considerateness, and the overpowering sensation of the touch below Hugh's waist, as the doctor rubs Paul's arms impatiently, wanting to guide the man's hands back to their previously intended destination.

A gentle moan of relief escapes Hugh as he feels Paul's hands finally reach their target, and the considerately soft fingers find their way in between.

They used to be closely manicured for clean mushroom gardening, but now remain so for Hugh's comfort - so the man likes to tell him. Another thing his gentle lover does for him, Hugh smiles in midst of the flood of sensations.

With the man in his hands lost in ecstasy, Paul begins to rise up to his knees gradually, as he goes on kissing Hugh's body hungrily, his lips now tracing further and further up, worshiping every blessed bit along the way, until reaching the doctor's neck.

Greeted by a familiar silvery pendant, Paul bites it gently, as he does almost habitually now, while loving the delicate grace of the neck for someone of Hugh's impressive build.

There's a chuckle from the doctor, which Paul knows is in recognition of this devoted ritual: Hugh doesn't need to heed the man to watch out for making any more obvious bite marks to the necklace.

Hugh's pleasantly slender fingers are currently gripping Paul's back with painfully ecstatic intensity.

Paul pulls himself up to look down on the man's face. Keenly fascinated by the ecstasy his fingers are putting on it, and observant of all the subtle cues, Paul keeps taking mental notes, as he always does. And while Hugh's eyes remain closed, lost in the pleasure, he can sense the man's concentrated gaze on him, and smiles for this insistent peculiarity.

Paul then suddenly locks lips with the man. A passionate kiss to distract Hugh as Paul's hands move up along the curve of the man's back, to support the doctor before tipping him over onto the bed.

There's a delighted gasp from the surprised doctor as he bounces on the mattress.

Standing on his knees over Hugh, a playful smile gets exchanged between the men, as Paul grabs his man by the hips and guides the doctor to turn over.

Laying on his stomach and leaning on to his elbows, Hugh feels as Paul's hand traces teasingly down along his back, sending a wave of shivers along the doctor's spine.

Hugh lets out a satisfied gasp and drops his head against the mattress as he feels Paul go down, and start putting all those observations of his in good use.

"Oh, Honey", Hugh moans in response to the exhilarating opening notes of what he knows to expect to be an insightful performance.

Although Paul is certainly aware by now exactly which buttons to push to please his man, the scientist's ongoing research still seems to yield exciting new ways for him to surprise the doctor.

Hugh completely surrenders himself to the bliss of the man's expert handling: the agility of Paul's astute touch on him immensely stirring, and the man's sincere adoration endlessly reassuring.

 

 

 

His man deliriously gasping in the verge of completion, Paul rises back up on his knees and leans over on top of Hugh, enjoying the look of yearning on the man's face as he lets himself tauntingly brush against the doctor's back and in between his legs.

Paul leans in close to nibble on Hugh's neck, the pesky frail chain in his way again, while his hand grabs on to the man's shoulder regarding the familiar rough bump - thumb running over the man's scar.

"You good?" Paul exhales into Hugh's ear. His question almost more of a command - he manages to sound quite menacing while stroking the man's neck.

Paul then surprises Hugh by reaching down between the man and the mattress with his other hand, grabbing the doctor in a tight, demanding grip.

Hugh lets out a satisfied, almost pained hiss as Paul's hand goes on tugging him. "Do your thing", the doctor manages under his breath, with a taunting sneer over his shoulder.

Without hesitation, the hand on the root of his neck presses Hugh strongly against the mattress as the other one around him promptly pins his hips up and against Paul's stiffness.

The voice in Paul's grunt sounds dangerously predatory. One firm push and the man is in.

A sharp, deep groan of pleasure from the doctor, followed by a gasp for air, which is cut short by the exhilarating grip around his neck.

Hugh's fingers clutch tightly to the bed sheets in a desperate response to the exquisite brutal force of the man on top of him, as Paul's weight starts beating down on into him.

Hugh bites his lip as the intoxicating sensation of Paul's complete control over him kicks in: the choking pressure on his neck forcing him against the mattress, the possessive arm firmly locked around his waist, the broad hand grasping him strongly with an excruciatingly tight grip, and the man deep inside, filling him - Hugh is completely pinned into his man's hold, and enjoying every blessed bit of it.

And Paul is not holding back: the thrusts keep pushing in stronger and deeper, leaving Hugh to tremble in the overwhelming ecstasy under the man's increasingly aggressive pounding.

And heavens, how it is good! If there is any way Hugh cares to witness his man be aggressive, this is surely it.

Hugh lets out short, hissing gasp as Paul's hand around him tugs on him forcefully, while pushing the doctor's hips up, amplifying the impact of the thrusts against him.

As Paul's pace starts to get gradually faster, Hugh can only manage out rapid, sharp whimpers, trying to squirm under Paul's hold in the throws of pleasure.

He can sense he man's gaze on him - observing his ecstasy from behind -, and the man's own grunts arousingly animalistic kind: like deep growls of a beast on top of Hugh.

The doctor lets out an audible choking gasp as Paul finally releases his neck. The sudden sweet relief of air freely filling his lungs is almost exhilarating enough to push him over the edge.

But before Hugh has any time to recover, the man relentlessly on top of him grabs his hips firmly with both of his hands, and pushes back in, while standing up on his knees behind Hugh, to a better vantage point for steadier, swifter thrusts.

Hugh shrieks for the sheer power of the man throbbing inside him, and can almost feel the man shift into his 'performance maneuver', as Paul goes on tirelessly pushing into him.

The man is clearly on a mission to see this through, and oh, goodness is he ever fulfilling that mission. It feels like the man is throwing all of his frustrations to this, aching to get his relief.

The pushes are getting shallower, needier, ever more rapid, and Hugh can feel both himself and the man behind him, edging closer and closer to the finish.

Hugh is so close now, and suddenly hit with a need for the man closer to him, before the instant passes. Fearing also, that Paul is in too much rush to finish - too desperate for a release - to realize to enjoy the moment.

Hugh reaches for Paul's hand firmly on his hip and follows up the pleasantly fluffy arm. "Come here, Honey", he grabs the arm and pulls Paul back down on top of him.

The thrusts get slower, but Hugh can now feel Paul's weight on top of him again. He can sense the man's heartbeat and breathing on his back and can respond to Paul's hips' movements - dance skin on skin. Ride this wave together.

Paul's hand reaches around Hugh again, and that's it: the man's touch on him is enough of a trigger to send Hugh over and surrender to the relief.

"Aah, Honey!", he cries in ecstasy, hears a faint grunt, then feels Paul tense on top of him, knowing the man has just silently arrived as well.

Paul lets go of Hugh and leans his hands against the mattress for couple final thrusts, until he loses his balance and flumps on top of Hugh with a relieved sigh.

Paul is about to move right over, but Hugh grabs hold of the man's hip. "Wait", he manages weakly under his breath.

He likes to feel Paul's full weight on top of him and the man's body heave against his back. He wants to keep his man inside of him still, as the couple lays there in the wake, catching their breaths.

Hugh can sense the man's loving gaze on him again - it is exploring the contours of his neck and admiring the strong back.

Laying there on top of his man, Paul is gently massaging Hugh's shoulder. Almost as if making sure he hasn't hurt the doctor.

Hugh chuckles.

"What?" Paul asks, playfully poking a finger at the scar he's always found surprisingly fascinating. Reminder of a human vulnerability, perhaps?

"Just appreciating the sweetness of my Honey Mushroom", Hugh smiles, quoting a line from Paul, which has become a stable between the two.

And he does appreciate it: the feeling of the cuddly soft body on top of him and the manly arms around him - protecting him as they always do.

Even the occasional cold hard brushes of the spore drive ports that now come with the arms are gradually starting to feel if not comfy, at least familiar. Though Hugh still refuses to completely get used to those - one day still they'll become obsolete and he will get to take them off of his man.

As they slowly recover from the excursion, Hugh lets go of Paul and lets the man roll over next to him. The doctor turns to his side and rises to lean on his elbow, facing Paul, while his other hand reached out to rub the man's belly adoringly.

Watching Paul lay there on his back, recovering, Hugh suddenly sees the man's brows furrow as if frustrated again.

Signs of underlying stress still, or is this just residuals of his exhaustion?

Paul must notice Hugh's worried expression, as he then moves his hand to rest reassuringly against the doctor's chest and eases his face to give his man a careful affectionate smile.

But Hugh finds himself not quite convinced by Paul's gesture, which does nothing but confirm the doctor's suspicion: he can see it in Paul's eyes - the stress is still there and starting to take hold again through the passing wake.

This might have been a physical relief, but emotionally Paul remains clearly unsatisfied.

Hugh picks himself up and throws his leg over Paul, climbing on top of his man.

"I don't think we're quite done here yet", he announces, sitting on Paul's lap, letting his hands eagerly massage the man's abdomen - roundness of which he finds a real turn-on.

"Really?" Paul responds inquisitively, and bit weary, while appreciating the sensation of Hugh on top of him, bare against his belly.

"Really", Hugh replies decisively, running his fingers across the man's chest.

"I was really hoping for a shower", Paul responds with a rather sorry voice, rubbing the fascinatingly strong thighs pinned to his sides.

"If you need it", Hugh smiles affectionately in reply, and leans in to kiss the man's lips, while his hands wander down and around, in between Paul and the mattress. As he does so, he can feel Paul's grip on his thighs suddenly tense.

"I might", Paul replies faintly against Hugh's lips, his determination faltering as he acknowledges the needy hands on his behind.

"You want me to come with?", Hugh proposes, his voice dripping with hunger.

"I think I'm good", Paul replies with appreciative amusement, managing to resist the man's tempting offer.

"You are, indeed", Hugh purrs on top of him, "Would you let me be good as well?"

Paul chuckles at the man's keenness. "I need a shower, okay?"

"Mm-hmm", Hugh yields and rolls aside quite aversely, allowing the man his escape route.

Paul grunts as he gets up. Hugh's hand is sliding along his arm, reluctant to let go of the man, until Paul is left to stand leaning over the bed with his hand in Hugh's, being held captive by the playfully smiling vision of a man.

"Come on, the sooner I go...", Paul tries to persuade the nude beauty, his resolve clearly wavering in front of the alluringly eager man.

Hugh moans, and let's go unenthusiastically. Giving off such smoldering looks, it's sure to make the man want to hurry back.

Paul chuckles at the seduction, but can't deny that the man's advances wouldn't be working.

Hugh gazes adoringly after Paul, taking in the sight of the man in his full naked glory as he crosses the room, and appreciating the manly belly and the cute tush, before watching Paul disappear into the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Hugh stirs to the man carefully stepping by the bed, and is met with the sight of Paul - shower-fresh and the usually neat hair charmingly ruffled - looking down on him, clearly appreciative of the doctor laying before him in his familiar way of carefree abandonment.

Paul's eyes, sluggishly veiled by the beautiful pale lashes, reveal an oddly concerned man however, the faint smile trying to mask a preoccupied frown.

The doctor regards fondly the man standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging alluringly low below his belly, then locks his eyes to Paul's, smiles at him, and touches himself for the man to see.

Hugh chuckles, delighted by the boyish smile and the discreet, coyish shift of eyes this results from the man. Paul rolls his eyes at the tease, but can't hide his enjoyment.

Hugh sits up on the edge of the bed in front of his man, puts his hands on Paul's hips, and checks up on the man, faced with a sudden, slightly apprehensive expression on Paul's face, but a clear hint of fascination about him too.

The doctor averts his gaze and moves his hand to fondle the man through the towel. Feeling Paul's observing eyes on him, he pats the man intently, prompting a pleased sigh from Paul.

Hugh peeks up again to see the man close his eyes and surrender to the touch, then goes on rubbing, listening to the man heave in response, and enjoying the sight of the heavy breathing rise and fall on the man's abdomen.

Hugh then cups Paul in his hand, and leans in to kiss the belly he so adores. He senses the man tense upon the touch.

"Hugh?" Paul's voice sounds uncertain through his breathing.

Hugh recognizes the hesitation, but goes on, knowing the man's usual wish to push through it.

Paul's eyes are struggling to stay closed, as the man tries to lose himself to the sensation.

The slender fingers move to the edge of the towel around the man's waist and are just about to loosen it, when Paul puts his hands on Hugh's.

"Hugh...". Though more determined this time, there's still a hint of apologetic reluctance in the man's voice.

"It's okay, Honey", Hugh sighs, and smiles reassuringly, aware of the familiar way in which the man's cognizant mind seems to be overpowering his primal urges. It happens occasionally - especially in this situation -, and Hugh has learned to respond to it cordially.

He likes to think it's because his man is such an intellectual, that his mind is sometimes too fast to remind Paul of his inhibitions.

Hugh lets go of Paul and leans back on the bed, then looks up to the man warmly, and keeps the eyecontact while patting the mattress next to him invitingly.

Paul smiles back and sighs wearily, before slumping down next to Hugh. Then stretches his arms and crosses them behind his head, as he settles himself on the bed.

Hugh leans in next to Paul, his hand resting on the man's chest.

"Something on your mind, Mushroom?" Hugh asks, regarding the man's persistent frown, and lets his fingers walk on Paul's pale skin, warm and flushed from the shower. "How are you still this tense?"

"Work", Paul's response is short and on point.

"Really, Honey?", Hugh pinches the man's nipple playfully, " **that's**  what you were thinking while showering?"

Paul lets out an apologetic chuckle.

Hugh lifts Paul's chin up and leans in to kiss the man. As his hand moves to trace along Paul's chest, and across his stomach, he feels the man's mind relax and give into the touch.

Hugh pulls from the kiss and sees the grateful smile on the man's face as the doctor's hand slips beneath the towel and carefully feels it's way around before pulling out again.

Paul watches on curiously as Hugh lifts himself up, moves on top of the man and sits down on Paul's lap.

"Now, where were we", Hugh smiles, pleased for the feeling of the man's budding excitement against himself through the towel.

Paul seems most pleased as well, smiling at the sight of the man on top of him lifting his arms up to stretch his back, making the man's obvious muscle definition all over his upper body that much more obvious. And enticingly alive.

Paul shifts his hips slightly, in response to the stimulating feeling of Hugh flexing on his lap.

As Paul's hands go rest on the doctor's thighs, Hugh feels that small familiar rubbing motion the man does with his thumb, when ever excited or anxious, circle against his thigh muscle.

Hugh locks his eyes to Paul's and grasps the man's wrist intently, guiding Paul's hand to grip around the doctor's length. Let the man exercise his thumb there instead, Hugh thinks smiling.

Paul lets out an amused chuckle, as if reading the man's thought, and doesn't indeed need more prompting than that: his hand goes on eagerly to rub Hugh, the thumb continuing it's pleasing circular rotation against the tip, then grasping around the girth to work up and down the man's length.

And heavens, how the man's touch is good and gentle.

While delirious in the man's hold, the doctor keeps his gaze firmly locked with Paul's, making sure Honey Mushroom gets to observe and share his pleasure in full, the way the man likes.

Hugh is well familiar with how it excites Paul to see his man enjoy himself in his capable hands, and Paul is indeed fully reveling in observing the subtle sensations run across the man's face as Hugh heaves silently on top of him: the doctor's lips parted seductively, eyes fighting to keep contact with Paul upon each stroke.

The feeling of Hugh's sway against his groin and the man's hands kneading his abdomen are effectively increasing Paul's own excitement as well.

Paul smiles a pleased smile. His other hand, still resting on Hugh's thigh, moves thoughtfully up along it to grasp the man's hip, feeling out each enticing flex and further relishing the man's movements.

"Oh, yeah...", Hugh exhales in an arousingly satisfied voice in response to Paul's hand working him hard. He can't help it anymore and has to break the eye contact to give way to the wave of ecstasy about to rush through.

Paul lifts his knees up, to offer Hugh something to lean against as the man closes his eyes and arches backwards in pleasure, letting out a long gentle moan, "oooh, Honey".

The smile on his man's face could raise dead, Paul finds himself thinking, watching the doctor melt under his touch.

Hugh returns from his haze, turning his gaze back down on to the man, and delighted to see relief now lit up on Paul's face.

He leans in to kiss the man, his fingers circling around Paul's navel and walking along a light fluffy trail down to the edge of the towel.

Breaking from the kiss, Hugh rises on his knees and moves his hands to fondle Paul's hips gently. "Would you be willing to turn over, Honey?", he suggests reassuringly, and is met with an inquisitive expression from the man.

Paul abides and rolls around. Hesitant, but excited to follow the doctor's orders.

"No peeking", Hugh shushes at the man, who's looking at him with curious apprehension over his shoulder, as the doctor slowly rubs Paul's back.

Paul smiles the most endearingly shy of smiles as he turns his gaze away, and leaves Hugh to it, to massage him gently.

"Try to relax, Honey", Hugh encourages, "You keep tensing up".

"Well, **yeah** ", Paul snarks affectionately to the man of questionable intentions eagerly all over him.

He tries to let the relaxation take over, as the slender hands work along his back with such pleasingly healing touch. The expectant tension keeps resurfacing as pleasant flashes, as the nimble fingers quite deliberately reach down lower and lower.

That, and the occasional affectionate kisses on Paul's back are keeping skittish smiles on both of the men's faces.

As the kisses become increasingly frequent, the hands are soon there but to follow the trail of Hugh's lips tracing along Paul's lower back.

The hands then slip beneath the towel and quickly pull it aside.

"Oh, shit!". There's suddenly a sharp, pleased gasp from Paul as he feels Hugh down on him, momentarily tensing him up again, but soon loosening under the touch.

The doctor is hitting just the correct spots to send such sweet, powerful tremors of ecstasy through Paul's body.

"Oh, fuck... me", Paul utters clutching to the bed sheets.

"Mm-hmm", there's a slight acknowledging hum from the doctor, which it too adds to the sensation with a pleasantly ticklish vibration.

 

 

 

Hugh takes his sweet time to make sure  Paul feels completely relaxed to his touch, then slowly works his way back up, planting kisses along Paul's back, hands exploring Paul all over, tenderly massaging the man with delicate, yet firm touch, Hugh is savoring the lingering shivers of ecstasy running through Paul's body.

He reaches Paul's neck and strokes the man's soft blonde hair. Paul can hear the smile in Hugh's voice as the man whispers huskily to his ear, "intend to".

A brief confusion before Paul lets out a slight chuckle under his breath, immeasurably pleased to realize how well Hugh knows him to understand the relief Paul gets from not having that obvious retort left undelivered.

Aware of the suggestion he was anticipating too.

"Mm-hm", Paul hums out his keen acknowledgement in return, recognizing that this is what Hugh is waiting for: his specific consent: Hugh knows this isn't usually Paul's favorite position to be in - under, and without direct eyecontact.

But right now it feels right. The couple seems to agree: tonight Paul not only needs a fuck - he needs to **get**  fucked.

"You feeling okay, Honey?"

Paul feels Hugh's hands on his backside, the slender fingers preparing him. Then a brush of a thing far thicker, warm and hard against his opening, sending an exhilarating flash of excitement through Paul's body.

"Fuck, yes", Paul groans and gives a small impatient push back against Hugh, offering an affirmative answer to a question Hugh hasn't the chance to ask yet.

On that, the doctor grabs the man's hips and gently pushes in.

"Shit!", Paul gasps.

"You okay, Honey?" Hugh halts, alerted by Paul's sudden reaction.

"Whew... Fuck, yes", Paul heaves, stunned by the unexpected ecstasy from the sensation of Hugh opening him up. "Ah... please, go on", he hisses through his teeth, delighted.

"Just relax, Honey", Hugh leans in to whisper and strokes the man's back tenderly reassuring, then grabs Paul's sides again and resumes his entry.

Paul lets out deep, pleased grunts as Hugh eases his way in by gentle thrusts. The doctor is fully aware what this position is demanding of the man less frequent with it.

Once comfortably in enough, Hugh leans back in to give Paul a small kiss over his shoulder, while letting the man get used to the situation of being pinned against the mattress under Hugh's weight.

"Fuck, you feel good", Paul mutters, taking deep breaths, adjusting to the foreign, but utterly pleasing sensation of Hugh filling him up so fully.

The man starts to slowly sway his hips against Paul, the pleasure from even the smallest of movements feeling so good, pulsating inside.

Paul finds himself gradually rising up on all fours against Hugh's thrusts. He leans on his elbows, rests his head down on the mattress and looks with curious excitement from underneath as Hugh's hands wrap around his groin.

"Watch your back, Honey", Hugh heeds, lifting Paul up against himself by the man's hips.

"Oh, fuck" Paul curses for the ecstasy of Hugh burrowing deeper into him.

Hugh moves back, almost completely out, then pushes back in again, holding on to Paul's hips firmly, pushing them against himself on each thrust, resulting to more delighted curses from the man in ecstasy.

Thank goodness for those strong arms too, Paul finds himself thinking, as he feels his own arms gradually losing strength and start giving in under the sway.

"Honey?"

"Shit".

"Roll me over", Paul heeds the man holding on to his waist.

Hugh then quite literally lifts Paul up by his hips and throws one of the man's legs on his shoulder, turning him around over his side.

"Whoa", Paul lets out a surprised huff, as he is now practically hanging on from Hugh's shoulder with nothing but his upper back against the mattress.

He looks up at Hugh and smiles playfully, "there you are". Finally face to face again with the man, he loves to watch.

Hugh chuckles at the man's good humor - the line calls back delightful memories from the couple's early encounters. It's a surprisingly sweet to notice Paul still holds those moments this close.

Hugh leans forward to let the man lay back down again.

He is lifting Paul's hips to reposition himself between the man's thighs, when Paul throws his legs around Hugh's waist and hugs the doctor closer.

Hugh smiles, delighted for the man's vigor.

Paul cups the doctor's face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, and feels the man push himself in again.

"Oh, fuck yeah", Paul growls out mouth to mouth, as Hugh resumes his thrusts gently.

Paul is desperate to throw his arms around Hugh's neck, but wary of the pesky forearm augmentations. He rests his hands against Hugh's chest instead and lets his fingers play with the man's nipples, then cups the doctor's pleasantly firm pecs and goes on to rub them, finding those sweet spots right below them, which only someone who's privileged to have been here before would know are the ones to give pleasure to the doctor.

"Ooh, Honey", Hugh moans under the touch, and Paul can feel the tremors travelling through the man and thrust inside against himself.

Firmly on the mattress now, the couple are soon able to find a much more steady rhythm. One, that is driving both of the men ever closer to their limits.

Paul recognizes the sudden change of tone in Hugh's panting, and fights to act against his own approaching climax.

"Wait, wait", he grasps the doctor's shoulders firmly, pushing Hugh to a halt.

"Wha...!?" Hugh lets out a sudden confused huff under his breath, with irritation flashing through his mind, for the interruption of the sweet climb up.

"Let me ride it out", Paul gasps hoarsely under his breath.

"Dammit, Paul. Not so abruptly", Hugh lets out a frustrated scold while trying to catch his breath.

It takes a moment for Hugh to gather himself enough to realize what the man is saying, but he can't help but to eventually smile for the suggestion.

"But yes. Please, do", he agrees - knowing well, that this is where his man excels.

Hugh rolls over on to his back, and Paul climbs on top of him, feeling admittedly somewhat relieved to be out of the pinned down position against the mattress.

Paul bits to his lip and lets out a pleased gasp for the sensation of Hugh's whole length sliding into him, filling him completely and pushing up against him deep inside.

It is Paul's absolute favorite position when receiving - riding Hugh: full contact, full control, full view.

Paul locks his eyes to Hugh's and proceeds to work his magic. He seems to be barely moving at all there on Hugh's lap, just swaying his hips rhythmically, flexing his pelvic muscles to apply pressure just the right way, enjoying the gentle throbbing sensation of Hugh rubbing against him inside, and sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies.

"Ooh... yeah...", Hugh murmurs throwing his head back, gripping on to Paul's thighs.

"You like that?" Paul asks with a self-assured smirk on his face, accentuating the question with couple well timed flexes around Hugh, as he watches the man under him enjoy the ride.

"Uh huh", Hugh's gasps come out with tones of delighted laughter. "Love. It", he exhales, returning to meet Paul still staring at him assertively.

"You're relentless", Hugh chuckles under his breath at Paul's earnest loving gaze. It's all too familiar already of course, but still just so... Paul.

"Can't help it", Paul raises his brows with a twinkle in his eyes, "I must be in love". Another labored chuckle for the endlessly endearing man from the doctor trying to keep breathing through the ecstasy and the heart-achingly sweet sincerity.

Paul re-adjusts himself, leaning further back, as if shifting maneuver patterns, and goes on grinding. The resulting gasp of pleasure from Hugh tells Paul he's on the right trajectory.

Paul hears the tonal change in Hugh's breathing return, recognizing the man is close, and picks up his pace with sharp, rapid thrusts, delighting the man with his accuracy, and ecstatic for the feeling of the fast beat within himself.

Then, observing the moment, with couple steady, hard pushes he sends Hugh hopelessly over the edge.

Hugh's muscles tense, and he lets out a deep, lengthy moan.

Paul instinctively lifts some of his weight off of Hugh and stays completely still, not moving a muscle, but giving room for the pleasure wave to course through his man, observing all the subtle tics, to help the man hold on to the sensation for as long as possible.

 

Once he feels Hugh relax, Paul lets himself too ease back on top of the doctor.

Hugh lets out a long, satisfied exhale and reaches out to rub Paul's sides, "kiss me, Mushroom".

Paul leans in for a kiss and settles himself on top of Hugh, feeling a sense of accomplishment for the heaving chest beneath him and the deliriously satisfied smile on the man's face.

While his man recovers, Paul's fingers go on exploring, appreciating the sharp definitions of the doctor's torso, while running up along the trail of dark hair to between Hugh's pecs.

"There feels to be an unresolved issue between us", Hugh finally gathers enough coherence to nudge Paul, remarking on a distinct poke against his lower stomach.

Paul laughs. He rolls off of Hugh and lays himself next to the man.

"You okay, if I finish that for you?" Hugh smiles coaxingly, his hand lingering on the man's hips.

Paul regards the offer with a familiar raise of brows, and an uncertain smile, stroking the man's chest idly.

"Oh, Mushroom", Hugh sighs sympathetically, needing no words to understand that his man yearns for mental closeness over the kind of aid Hugh is offering for a physical release right now, and that Paul still rather not deny Hugh out loud.

"You're such a damn softie", Hugh laments affectionately.

"Fuck yeah, I am!" Paul puts on a deep, boastful growl, "you got a problem with that?"

Hugh laughs.

"But I'd really rather have you right here next to me, kissing my lips instead", Paul smiles, looking lovingly into the man's eyes.

"Yeah, I got that", Hugh smiles at his man, and pulls Paul down to do just that.

Hugh rests his head back on Paul's chest, "And you don't mind about earlier?", he asks and walks his fingers across Paul's stomach.

"Come on, Dear. No. Are you kidding? That was amazing", Paul assures, caressing Hugh's chest, "exactly what I needed right then".

"Doctor knows best", Hugh shrugs, his finger circling around Paul's navel.

"If anything **I'm** sorry", Paul remarks sincerely, his hand idly playing on Hugh's scarred shoulder, "You give damn good head. It'd be a shame if your skills went completely to waste because I'm not always the most receiving".

" **Really** , Paul?" there's a burst of amused laughter from Hugh, "Thanks for the testimonial".

" _"Great performance; would recommend"_ ", Paul snarks right back, gesturing with his hand like painting a headline in the air.

Hugh damn near giggles. Which lights a delightfully relieved smile on Paul's face as well.

As Paul leans in for another kiss, he can feel Hugh's hand move down on him, and lets the touch take over his senses, reveling in the throbbing sensation of the man's hand around himself.

"Mm-hmmm", Paul moans satisfied into the kiss.

As the tugs on him start to pick up pace Paul has to break the liplock to catch his breath.

"C'mon, Honey", Hugh whispers encouragingly, very much in the moment with his man, sensing the climax building up. The man's heaving breath warm against his own.

Paul's piercing blues open from their pleasure haze to look Hugh straight in the eyes. So close and so deep it makes the doctor see the man completely exposed and vulnerable. The man is like staring directly into Hugh's soul, by letting Hugh see into his. Trusting the doctor with his barest emotions.

Hugh can see the spark in Paul's eyes the exact moment the pleasure reaches it's peak and tips the man over. Even before he can sense the man tense under the relief, or feel the release in his hand. Even before he sees the silent _"fuck"_ form on the man's parted lips.

Hugh is right there with Paul vividly. Experiencing the ecstasy with the man so intensely, he has to consciously remind himself he didn't actually just physically come again himself. He's been here before many times over, but it always feels just as real. It is one of Paul's peculiar gifts to mentally coax 'a sympathy climax' like that. By completely opening himself up emotionally.

It was impressive the first time, it is impressive still. Leaving Hugh to catch his breath with the man.

" **Wow** ", Paul heaves, and let's himself completely relax on the bed. He pulls Hugh in close to his chest and kisses he man affectionately on his forehead.

"I'm not sure what this was supposed to teach me for bringing my foul mood home though", Paul laughs snarkily.

Hugh laughs back, and can think of only one phrase in reply to the cheeky man, "You know what..."

**Author's Note:**

> This work [**here on tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/183632351959/dance-with-me-not-much-else-to-see-here-how-much) and rest of the **"Honey Mushroom"** series of illustrated Culmets moments [**listed here**](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom).
> 
>  
> 
> _[**tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
